


In the Closet

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Jackson, Bisexual Jackson Whittemore, Bisexual Scott, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, Dry Humping, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Canon, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One of My Favorites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Series, Scackson Rules, Scackson Week, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tight Spaces, quickly written fic is quickly written, this is just silly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Scott and Jackson are trapped in tight space alone, ala Scott and Allison back in S3.I took that moment and ran with it, slash-style.This nonsense was written for Scackson Week 2017 (Nov 6th-12th).There can never be too much Scackson.





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as post-series, but timeline does not matter really. 
> 
> Jethan and Scalia are not mentioned or implied, so do with that what you will.

 

“Seriously,” Jackson grumbled, squirming in the little space they had to find a position where Scott’s pesky, not-so-little erection wasn’t pressing against his ass. 

“Look, I’m sorry.” Scott blushed seven different colors of pink and red befuddled with wondering how many times this could happen to him. 

“Think of something else,” Jackson rudely suggested.

“Believe me, I’m trying.” Scott closed his eyes and cleared his throat. Focusing on his breathing just made it easier to smell his own arousal in the stagnant, enclosed space and dreaming up boner-killer images never worked in general and today was no different. “Its just—I mean—I like butts, okay?”

“Oh really, dumb-ass?” 

“It won’t work if you don’t stop…wriggling.” Scott’s cheeks flushed just saying that word.

“What if I don’t want to,” Jackson mumbled.

“B—b—I—uh—but,” Scott sputtered. “I’m a guy!”

“So?”

“So…” Scott echoed. “If you don’t stop moving around you’re gonna make me, ya know…”

“Go ahead,” Jackson said all nonchalant. “And when we get out of here I’ll either kick your ass or I’ll lick the come off your dick.”

“But why? Why would you do either of those things?”

“Seriously? Has no one told you?”

“Told me, what?”

“What do you think, McCall?” Under his breath, he added, “I can’t believe Testicle Right didn’t tell you immediately after…”

“Are you—I mean—are you—ya know, gay?”

“Not quite, Sherlock,” Jackson snarked.

“Oh my God! Are you bi, too?”

“Too? Who else has come out?”

“Well…I told you I liked butts,” Scott explained. “I never said just girl-butts.”

“Figures.” Jackson continued, “Then I guess it’s your lucky day. Cause I’ve still got the best ass in this county. And I know how to use it.”

“Jesus, Jackson!” Scott grabbed Jackson’s undulating hips. “If you don’t stop you’ll make me cream my jeans,” he quailed. 

“I already told you: do it,” Jackson reiterated. “And when we get out, and if you’re up for it, I’ll show you what my ass can really do.”

“Oh, God!” Scott’s claws dug into Jackson’s rocking hips wanting to both stop it all and not. His own hips arched as much as they could in the tight space grinding his trapped erection into the meat of Jackson’s denim-covered ass. The stale air between them reeked of their shared arousal. Scott bit his lip, fighting back moans embarrassingly too close to orgasm way too soon. “Jackson!”

“That’s it, Scott. Do it,” Jackson huskily encouraged. “Come for me, my big, bad Alpha.”

Scott growled, his eyes flashing red for an instant at the challenge, the taunt in his Beta’s voice even as his toes curled in his tennis shoes and he erupted with an undignified whine. 

“Guess I finally found a way to get you to do what I want, huh McCall?” Jackson smirked proud as a peacock. He kept pressing his ass back until he heard Scott whimper from over stimulation.

“Knock it off, Jackson,” Scott groused, annoyed.

“Don’t be such a baby. You loved it. And you’ll love it even more later.”

“You’re still kinda a dick you know that?”

“A dick with an ass so good I made you jizz in your pants like a sixteen-year-old virgin,” Jackson boasted.

“Can we go now?” Scott shook his head. “My boxers are all sticky and gross.”

“So are mine, but you don’t hear me complaining,” Jackson argued. 

“Wh—wha—what are you saying?”

Jackson ignored the question. “Lets get out of here. I’ve got a promise to keep.” 


End file.
